Sweet Sacrifice
by wolfgirl1313445
Summary: Song fic to Evanescence's Sweet Sacrifice. Implied Snape/OC. DH and AU


_Its true  
__We're all a little insane  
__But it's all clear  
__Now that I'm unchained_

Maybe I was crazy. Maybe everyone was right. What if what I was doing was stupid? But isn't it true that everyone is just a little bit crazy? What if I'm not the only one? What if what I'm about to do is really the right thing? I smiled to myself. I was finally free to do what I wanted to do. I could save the man I loved, and give him a chance to live his life the way he deserved to.

_Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
__But it's taking over all the time_

Okay, yes…I was terrified. Yes, I knew that I was doing the right thing, but that didn't make it any easier. No, I didn't want to end my life at such a young age, but he deserved my sacrifice. He would finally be able to live in happiness. I told myself the fear was irrational, and that I should be proud of my decision. So, I pushed my fear into the back of my mind and made my way to the Shrieking Shack.

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me__…d__on't deny  
__Sweet sacrifice_

I smiled fully as I thought of the man I fell in love with so many years ago. True, no one but me liked him very much, but no one but me knew the real him either. I knew what he had gone through in his childhood and the decisions he made as he got older. I agreed with him that most of his decisions had not been very good, but he was making up for them. He had spent Harry Potter's entire schooling period trying to protect him. I felt that he had been very noble in doing that. He deserved to tell everyone his real story. He deserved more than one person's love in his life. It was breaking me, but he had earned what he was about to receive.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name  
__And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

I knew that one day, I would eventually forget all about the man I loved for years on end. I knew that one day, he would miss me. But I also knew that he would forget about me as well. I hoped with all my heart that he would marry and be happy with a family of his own. All I wished for was a small, special place in his heart.

_Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
__But it's taking over all the time_

I was officially unafraid. I knew that my fear was foolish. I was proud to be doing what I was about to do. I would walk into the snake's lair, and fill my love's place. I would die, and he would live. I smiled. There was no fear left in my mind.

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
__I'm your sacrifice._

He knew I loved him. I was one to tell him at least once a day. Although he would scowl and run away as soon as I said it, I could always tell it was only half-heartedly. As if he really appreciated my care. I knew that he only hid behind his hateful façade for fear of rejection. And that's why I was going to be his sacrifice. He deserved it.

_I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
Erase the silence  
Erase my life  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day  
A world of nothingness  
Blow me away_

I walked right into Lord Voldemort's hideout. I put on a calm and collected face, and neared my love's fake master. "You asked for me my Lord?"

I was ready to die. I was ready to erase my life. I was ready to disappear from the world of the living once and for all. I was ready for it all.

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

I was gasping for breath, but it wouldn't come. Blood was filling my lungs and all I could do was gurgle. I watched as the polyjuice potion wore off to reveal me for who I really was. My long, light brown hair and bright blue eyes replaced the short, black hair and black eyes I had just carried. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to end and the darkness to take me. But before that could happen, I heard voices coming nearer to me. I tried to flinch, thinking it was Voldemort, coming back to find that I wasn't who he thought I was. But soon, I felt a soft hand caressing my cheek and moving my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes instantly.

I found myself looking into the deep, black eyes of my love. He supported a scared look, and his eyes looked pitying. "What did you do?" he whispered.

I smiled as well as I could. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. Instead, I grabbed his hand and held it loosely. My love looked confused and worried at the same time.

"She took your place. She was in here earlier, pretending to be you. Voldemort killed her," a voice said from behind my love. I smiled. It was Harry.

My love grew angry. His eyes blazed and he began to shake violently. Only when I squeezed his hand did he calm down just a bit. I gasped and looked into his eyes, willing him to understand my motives. And after only a few moments of our intense gaze, he looked away ashamedly.

I gasped for breath once more and my love jerked his gaze towards me. "I can't do this," he whispered.

"You're strong enough, I know you are. You can survive them. Don't live your life in hate. Learn to love again," I whispered hoarsely. I could barely speak, but he had to understand.

I watched as a single tear ran down his cheek. I smiled. That tear was just for me.

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me…don't deny  
__Sweet sacrifice_

I was his unknown sacrifice. I was proud of what I had done. I knew that now my love could life his life freely. I hoped that he would find a woman that loves him just as much as he loves her. I hoped that the two would have beautiful children together. I hoped that my love would finally be happy. I sacrificed myself for all of that. Maybe I was crazy. But all I knew was that his one tear that rolled down his cheek belonged to me. I finally held a small part of his heart. And that was all I asked of him.


End file.
